


July 2020 Beetlebabes Week

by magnoliamarch



Category: Beetlejuice (1988), Beetlejuice (Cartoon 1989), Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Possible smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:36:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnoliamarch/pseuds/magnoliamarch
Summary: My 7 prompts for the 2020 Beetlebabes week events.
Relationships: Beetlejuice/Lydia Deetz
Kudos: 15





	July 2020 Beetlebabes Week

It had all started out innocently enough. Poor Lydia was far too naive to even realize what was happening at first. Once she realized the nature of her feelings for him, however, she was disgusted with herself. They were _friends_ She couldn’t ruin their friendship with her stupid childish crush. It didn’t matter that her heart skipped a beat whenever he lit a cigarette. It meant absolutely nothing when she was unable to focus on his words, too caught up in staring at him with a dreamy look in her eyes. The fact that she would grin stupidly at just about anything he said was irrelevant. So, not wanting to stir the pot, she remained silent.

Despite her reservations, Lydia couldn’t deny that her silly crush excited her to an extent. This was her very first crush, and at the age of 16, it was long overdue. She finally found herself doing normal teenage things, like doodling his name on everything. In fact, that was exactly what she was doing when he popped into her mirror as he usually did.

“Hey babes,” Beetlejuice said out of nowhere, startling her into slamming her notebook shut. “What’re ya up to?”

“Oh! Hi, Beej.” Her eyes were wide. _He almost saw_. How embarrassing would that be? 

His lips were moving. How would it feel to kiss them? Knowing him, they’d probably be chapped—Wait. He was talking. Talking to her. 

“Sorry, what?” She said, finally registering the fact that he was speaking. She must have looked downright idiotic to him. Blood rushed to her face.

“I _said_ , you seem out of it, Lyds. You gettin’ enough sleep?” He looked at her, concern in his  
eyes.

There it was again. Her dumb emotions were already interfering with their relationship. She didn’t want any of it to change at all. She just wanted to kiss him, and maybe see what he looked like without clothes on, and climb on top of him to find out if he was into goth girls. 

“Yeah, I-I’m fine,” she replied absentmindedly, losing her train of thought.

“If ya say so,” He conceded, eyeing her suspiciously. “Ya gonna let me out or what, babes?” His mood was thankfully lifting again, his concern temporarily pushed aside.

“Of course! Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice!” Lydia smiled at him, happy to spend any time with him at all.

As he slipped out of her mirror her smile grew wider. How was it fair that he was so attractive to her, even when doing simple things? Oh god, she was doing it again. It seemed every time she looked at him, she caught herself thinking this way. 

This was going to be a long day.


End file.
